descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrianna Fiore
Character Profile Name Adrianna Fiore Maiden name Adrianna Ultron Faction Rank Jedi Master Affiliation The Alliance The Jedi Order Fiore Family Aliases None Age 46 Species Human Height 5'7" Weight 125 lbs Eye Color Blue Hair Color Blondish-Brown Birthworld Corellia Ex's Methias Fiore (late husband) Xander Starkiller Dorsek Runningstrider Mark Starkiller Current Kir-al Mavin Children Deidre Fiore Yaran Somir Ceryni Fiore Il'Sirus Fiore Ithiel Fiore Malikar Fiore Sevorah Monteverdi Coren Starkiller Leylah Ultron Father Alexander Ultron (D) Mother Amelia Ultron (D) Siblings Nathaniel Ultron Tara Ultron Amalia Braska Masters Amalia Braska Derakai Valgarus Navaria Tarkin Aura SunRider Students Leigh Christman Jairus Skywalker Childhood Born and raised a Senator's daughter on Corellia, Adrianna's life was filled with social gatherings and her mother trying to marry her off. Unbeknownst to her that her father had given up being a Jedi Master at the time to marry her mother and become the Senator of Corellia. Growing up with Leentje and Neav Revata whom lived next door to her as children, she and Leentje became best friends. Unfortunately at the tender age of 10 Adrianna's relationship with her father was cut short abruptly by his murder. Leaving her mother to raise her. Amelia Ultron's goal after Alexander's death was to have her daughter married to one of the other socialite's son's in order to keep her daughter as well off as she was; However, Adrianna had other plans in mind. 'Becoming a Jedi' At age 21, she took her ship The Tide to Dantooine. Adrianna wanted to begin her training as a Jedi. Upon reaching the compound for The Keepers of the Peace , she started out as a Padawan. It was then that she came to find that her father had hidden in a compartment of The Tide a lightsaber with a blue crystal, a set of Jedi robes and a holo explaining to her that he had once been a Jedi Master and he had hoped that she would one day choose the same path. He had foreseen his upcoming death and knew that one day his daughter would seek out a future with the Jedi. Alexander Ultron, Senator of Corellia took the initiative and placed the items into his ship, hid them well, leaving the ship to her so she would find them in the years to come. Knowing all of this, Adrianna continued on with her training until she met her life's goal to become a Jedi Master. 'The Prince of Y'Sad' Shortly after arriving on Dantooine, the young Corellian met her husband Methias Fiore, Prince of Y'Sad . Almost immediately he swept her off her feet with his romantic and protective nature over her. He gave her the loving name of 'Mahalla' meaning soul mate. Still a Padawan, the Prince of Y'Sad saw that if he stayed on Dantooine, he may have turned to the Darkside of the Force. Because of this, Methias left the Jedi order to return to his home planet. to reside with his brother Elias, the King of Y'Sad and become a senator and attempt to change some of the laws in regards to allowing Force users to one day be allowed on Y'Sad . Adrianna remained a dedicated Jedi on Dantooine serving the Galaxy holding his place for him amongst them if Methias chose to come back to the Jedi one day. 'The Truth behind the Death of Alexander Ultron' On a visit home to Corellia, the Senator's daughter came to find out the truth about her father's death. His best friend, fellow Senator and neighbor; Brendan Revata was in fact his killer. Come to find that Amelia Ultron and Brendan Revata had been having a long term affair as well as their being a vote in the Senate in which Alexander was not in favor of and was in fact the deciding vote upon. Alexander had found out about the affair and confronted his wife on the issue and advised her to put a stop to it. He had also found out that Amelia and Brenden had a child together 10 years prior to Adrianna's birth. The girl was given up for adoption at birth. Her name is Jedi Master Amalia Braska. In order for Brendan to get the law passed and be able to continue their relationship, the only way out was to murder Alexander. This information practically devastated Adrianna when she found out the truth. Luckily Methias was there to be with her during the time she received the news. 'Stalked by a Sith Mistress' During this time Sith Mistress Athena Somir had begun stalking the Jedi in her dreams, to the point in which she could not sleep for 10 days at a time just to keep the Sith out of her dreams. Oh how she tried to hide the pain from Methias and the fact that she was not sleeping. Finally he caught her after 10 sleepless nights and began his own search for Athena to the planet of Dathomir. Nothing became of the search. Adrianna had begged Athena to leave him out of it. Athena, being the relentless person she seemingly let her hold on Adrianna and Methias go. The Triplets and the The Sith War. The day she went into labor with the triplets The Tide had landed on Tatooine because there was an imminent war brewing between the Jedi and the Sith. Adrianna went into labor and Methias was subsequently notified Deidre who was born first. She had lost so much blood with the girl, she barely rembered giving birth to the little girl. A Padawan friend by the name of Willow Starr assisted in the birth of Deidre before Methias was able to arrive. Next came Yaran A beautiful baby girl who was born with dark hair and red eyes. Methias arrived fro Dantooine just in time to begin healing her from the amount of blood loss and watch over her as she held Yaran in her arms. What she did not know was that she was having triplets. They were told they were only having twins. Adrianna began having labor pains again. Within another few minutes a small boy by the name of Ceryni was born. So much like his father he looked. Shortly after giving birth, and even with the loss of blood, Adrianna left the ship to fight a battle against Ket Limelight. During the battle Ket was able to shove a saber into her right thigh bringing her to her knees. He then took his saber to her spine searing a saber length scar from her neck to her hips. As she lay in the sand dunes of Tatooine, he believed Adrianna dead and left her there. Methias found her on the sand dunes and was able to take her back to The Tide and nurse her back to health on Y'Sad. 'The middle child' Returning back to Dantooine to resume her training as a Jedi, Methias visited her as much as she visted him back home. So it was quick to reason that in time they would concevie once again. It only took them 5 months to conceive her and a few months later to realize that yet one more child was on the way. Adrianna went home to Y'Sad given birth to thier 4th child, a beautiful blond baby girl by the name of Il'Sirus. 'The Adopted One' While strolling the streets of Y'Sad, Adrianna found a small child who seemed to be abandoned by her parents. Taking the child, named Sevorah Monteverdi into the Fiore folds. Adrianna sought out her family; however the search was in vain as it turned out the girl was indeed an orphan. Unable to turn the girl into the authorities, she spoke to Methias and they subsequently adopted Sevorah into their family. They loved her just as one of their own blood kin.Thus making her their 5th child. The death of the Prince They had believed that Athena had left them alone, however, this was not the case. She allowed them to be happy for but a few short 5 years. After Methias went home to Y'Sad to become a senator in the hopes to replace the priests he believed were Darkside users who only used religion as a source of control, he was brutally murdered at the hands of Sith Mistress Athena Somir. On a visit home to Y'Sad, Adrianna got up in the middle of the night to go to the kitchen and while traveling down the hall to their suite she noticed a trail of blood leading directly to their door. Tied on the doorknob was a pair of Methias' blood soaked pants. When she entered the room, she saw her husband with a hole in his chest dead before her with the words: "I will see you in your dreams, my child." scrawled in blood on the wall above their bed. She no longer felt his presence in the Force, but did not want to believe that her Mahalla, the Prince of Y'Sad was indeed dead. 'The Twins' The very night that Athena Somir murdered her husband Adrianna had conceived their twins. They knew that she was going to conceive because she had seen it via Foresight. Adrianna knew it was going to be boys. Methias named them Ithiel IV and Malikar Fiore. 9 months after the death of her husband she gave birth to thier 6th and 7th identical twins. A Jedi and a Sith? The Jedi Master while still grieving from her husband's brutal death, left Y'Sad and the children in good hands and travelled to various locations in hope to recover. During her travels she met Sith Knight Xander Starkiller. Expecting the worst, a battle between the two, Adrianna attempted the diplomatic route instead. As they got to know one another, they learned more about one another's past. At the time, he had revealed more about his past to her than any other than he ever had before. During their time together, Adrianna fell deeply in love with Xander and eventually over the course of their year long relationship became pregnant with his child. Scared to tell him that she was pregnant due to the fact that he had yet to tell her that he loved her, before she began to show, she ran away without a word back to Y'Sad to raise Xander's son Coren Starkiller as Methias' Fiore's child under the name Coren Fiore, never divulging to Xander that he indeed had a son with her. 'The Sith's son' Adrianna went home to Y'Sad 4 months pregnant and gave birth in secret to her 8th child, Coren Starkiller. Claiming that he was the son of her deceased husband Methias Fiore, Coren went by the name of Coren Fiore. Though his eyes were not red like his brothers and sisters, Adrianna simply explained it away that he had the Corellian features of his mother with blue eyes. It was easily explainable.. By the age of 19, her son found out the truth and went to his father to reveal to him that he did have a son. Adrianna soon followed explaining to Xander the reason she never told him and quickly left the two and went back to Dantooine at The Keepers of the Peace where she had earned the rank of Grandmaster. The Alliance The inevitable merger of The Keepers of the Peace and the Rebellion, became too much of a strain on her so she stepped down from the Grandmaster seat and simply remained as a Master within the Alliance. 'Dantooine and Firrerre' The Sith Imperium attacked, destroyed the Jedi Enclave and the Alliance forces on Dantooine chasing them off into hiding. They ran off to the planet of Firrerre to aid them in their civil war. After the Civil war was settled the Alliance settled on Firrerre and began rebuilding the Jedi. After the Civil war ended the Jedi Council was formed in which Jedi Master Fiore is a member of. 'Malice Draclau and the innocent child' Upon an mission, she was captured and Malice Draclau, Sith Master raped leaving her on the floor of a cell. Her friend Rianna Organa, brought her to safety. A few weeks later Adrianna came to find out that she was pregnant with the child of the Malice Draclau. Being that Malice is a Shi'ido, her pregnancy was only 5 months long. Soon after Adrianna gave birth to her 9th child Leylah Ultron. Currenly Leylah is hidden on Corellia with her brother Nathaniel and his wife Teela. They are raising her as their own daughter to keep her away from Malice. Force Powers Neutral Powers *Air Elemental II *Basic Healing Self *Basic/Enhanced/Mastered Telekinesis *Breath Control *Enhance Ability *Enhance Senses *Farsight *Force Choke *Force Deflect *Force Jump/Force Leap *Force Levitation *Force Persuasion *Force Sense *Force Speed *Force Stealth/Concealment *Healing (Self/Others) *Meditative/Hibernation Trance *Tapas *Telepathy Lightside Powers *Control Pain *Force Healing (Self/Others) *Force of Peace Aura II *Mind Trick Category:YSadian Royalty Category:Human Category:Jedi Category:The Jedi Order Category:Character Category:The Alliance Category:Force Practitioner Category:Corellia Category:Corellian Category:Ultron Family Category:Fiore